You and Me
by Procyon Writer
Summary: A sweet, sad story about two friends and music that transcends all. Rated T for a mild alcoholic references.


_**Author's Note: **__I was actually very hesitant of doing a MLP fanfiction for some reason. As a recently converted brony, I was attracted to the show because of its strong animation and enjoyable stories. _

_After some contemplation, I decided to do a fanfiction about the two musical background ponies because I'm very passionate about music myself because I play three instruments in my school._

_Later in the story, there will be a note. Those are the lyrics from __**The Immortal **__by __**Evanescence**__. T_

_here are two reasons why I chose such a piece: It is because it is just a beautiful song (__**listen to it!) **__and it, in my opinion, a perfect splicing between classical music and rock, which is the message of this story. _

_As opposed to popular thought, it is possible to make gorgeous music by merging these two different music styles together._

_Sorry for the long introduction. Enjoy the story and please leave reviews!_

XX

**You and Me**

**A My Little Pony fanfiction**

**By: The Proc Writer**

XX

Walking out of the hospital, Octavia looked up at the evening sky and sighed.

"Idiot," she thought to herself as she adjusted her cello on her back and began the track back to her apartment.

"Getting the chance to go out with a smile…eh, Vinyl?"

XX

A couple of hours before, Octavia and Vinyl Scratch were talking in the hospital lobby.

"The disease…is incurable?" Octavia asked her friend with a horrified face.

Vinyl nodded her head and gave her friend a soft smile.

"It looks like I have to make my exit," The spiky-haired pony said with noticeable fatigue.

"It's a shame that we couldn't combine our talents together, though."

The grey pony nodded her head slowly.

In public, it seemed like Octavia, the prim-and-proper classical musician, was in a fierce rivalry with Vinyl Scratch, the head-banging rock queen, because of their opposite musical talents. However, the two artists actually admired each other for each other's skills and actually secretly met with each other in private places to discuss music – the one thing the two ponies were passionate about.

"How long do you have?" Octavia asked gingerly as she watched day slowly turn into night.

Before Vinyl could respond, she coughed harshly, which subsided as Octavia patted her friend's back gently.

"Not long I'm afraid," she responded with a pained smile and tired eyes.

"At least everything's planned out…the funeral and all."

The two friends continued to talk until the nurses came to retrieve their terminal patient for the night.

Then, Octavia said her good-byes and left the hospital with a heavy heart.

XX

In her apartment, which was built on Octavia's successes and dreams, the pony just sat on her couch and stared at her blank television before, still not believing what Vinyl told her.

Out of sheer grief, Octavia first laughed out loud.

After she caught herself from going insane from sheer sadness, the pony then started to cry as she curled up on her couch and slowly rocked back and forth.

"Why?," she thought to herself as she shifted her attention to her clock, wondering if her friend was doing the same as she counted the amount of time she had in this world.

"Why was she, out of all ponies, selected for such a fate?"

Her tears blurring her vision, Octavia then softly wept herself to a dreamless sleep as she continued to think about her dear friend.

XX

A couple of days later, Octavia visited Vinyl Scratch's newly plotted grave. Much to her anger, the pony was not invited to her friend's funeral under reasons that, as the note read, it would be "bad form" for a "proper" musician to go to a "rockstar's funeral."

Octavia just stared at the tombstone as hot, stinging tears fell slowly from her face and onto the ground.

"Cruel," she thought angrily as the tears kept falling with increasing speed and force.

"Preventing me from seeing my friend off..."

"How dare they…how dare they…"

Unable to bear the scene anymore, the pony left her friend's grave and trudged back towards the city as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

XX

The next few days were painful for Octavia. Telling her quartet and her manager that she wanted a break from performing due to health issues, the musician mostly spent her time going to the local bar to drink her sorrows away, which only served to ease her depression only for a night

However, after another round with alcohol, Octavia was given a letter by the manager of the apartment complex.

"It's from Vinyl Record's estate," he said with a chuckle.

"Wonder what a DJ queen wants with a cello virtuoso?"

Thanking the stallion, Octavia retreated to the safety of her room and opened the letter. Inside the envelope were a small note and a sheet of music.

The grey pony picked up the note and began to read it, seeing that it was in her friend's own handwriting:

xx

_To my musician in arms, Ms. Octavia,_

_It's hard to believe two things: That I can write with your style of flair and elegance and that my life's almost over._

_First of all, I want to thank you for being such a faithful friend to me. Ever since we both met in the music academy and went our separate ways, I knew we would meet again._

_I wish, though, that the world would approve of our friendship._

_Everypony believes that music is black and white. I've heard ponies saying that rock and classical music could never mix. A synthesizer cannot blend with a cello to make any beautiful, yet exciting pieces of art. Any pony that says otherwise should boil themselves for being a philistine. _

_I also wish I could've said my mind sooner, not only for the sake of our friendship, but also for the sake of music altogether._

_Now, on my last legs, I pass my torch to you. I've written a piece of music that combines both of our arts together. A classical piece with a rock beat._

_This will serve as a testament to both of us – to our friendship and to our passions in music._

_Once again, I was glad that I got to meet you and learn a lot from being close to you._

_Yours truly,_

_Vinyl Scratch_

XX

Octavia wiped the tears from her eyes as she slowly picked up Vinyl's last piece of music. After putting it on a stand and setting up her cello, she started to play the piece.

It started slowly but later grew to a passionate chorus. It was, as Octavia thought as she filled her soul into the piece, bittersweet. It was like the piece represented that moving on doesn't mean that one has to be forgotten.

Putting down her cello after finishing her piece, Octavia then looked at the music closer and saw a small note scratched by her deceased friend. As she read it, the tears flowed with such strength that it seemed almost eternal:

xx

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

_xx_

However, she didn't stop the outpour of emotion. Octavia just looked at the music in her apartment as she remembered all the times she and her friend had together.

"I'll cherish you forever…," the pony thought as she got up from the floor and put the music in a folder she intended to show to her quartet about a potential piece to perform.

"Thanks for being a dear friend…Vinyl."

XX


End file.
